Bulletproofing is the process of making something capable of stopping a bullet or similar high velocity projectiles e.g. shrapnel. The term bullet resistance is often preferred because few, if any, practical materials provide complete protection against all types of bullets, or multiple hits in the same location. Bullet designs vary widely, not only according to the particular firearm used (e.g. a 9×19 mm Parabellum caliber hollow point handgun cartridge will have inferior penetration power compared to a 7.62×39 mm assault rifle cartridge), but also within individual cartridge designs. As a result, while some so-called “bullet-proof” panels may successfully prevent penetration by standard 7.62×39 mm bullets containing lead cores, the same panels may easily be defeated by 7.62×39 mm armor piercing bullets containing hardened steel penetrators.
Bullet-resistant materials, also called ballistic materials or, equivalently, Anti-Ballistic materials, are usually rigid, but may be supple. They may be complex, such as KEVLAR® LEXAN®, and carbon fiber composite materials, or they may be basic and simple, such as steel or titanium. Bullet resistant materials are often used in law enforcement and military applications, to protect personnel from death or serious injuries.
There is a growing need for methods of self-protection in an increasingly wide variety of locations. In the modern world, crimes and attacks committed by persons with guns are an ever more common occurrence. In the past, police personnel and military personnel have been the primary targets of gunfire which has been directed toward them during work or duty. Because of this continual risk of harm, bullet resistant vests and shields have been developed which may be deployed or worn on the user's body as a protective component of their work attire. Such devices, when employed for protection against weapons fire have worked fairly well in preventing a high velocity bullet or shell from penetrating the wearer's body since the velocity is slowed considerably.
It has been made evident by recent shootings, such as Fort Hood, there may be a need for additional means of self-protection. This mass shooting took place on Nov. 5, 2009, at Fort Hood, the most populous U.S. military installation in the world, located just outside Killeen, Tex. In the course of the shooting, a single gunman killed 13 people and wounded 29 others.
In locations where goods or equipment are moved, stored or loaded the working personnel may be able to hide behind handling cases, carrier boxes and containers in the event of gunfire. Due to the required weight saving design, these handling cases, carrier boxes and containers often have side walls made from wood, plastic or other thin-walled, light metal. Frequently, handgun and rifle bullets may be able to penetrate these materials and severely injure or even kill the working personnel hiding behind the cases, boxes and containers.
New materials and improvements of manufacturing processes may allow items such Anti-Ballistic cases to become a practical item. Previously, bullet-proof vests have been constructed by applying multiple layers of fabric woven from an aramid fiber together, which is sold by Du Pont under the Trademark KEVLAR. It can be used in a flexible state or laminated in a more rigid configuration. The success of the product is attained by multiple layers of the semi-impregnable flexible structure. This material combines high penetration resistance with lightness and flexibility but no one has endeavored to manufacture items like cases, boxes, storage containers and shipping containers using this material.
As should be understood that embodiments of the present application are not limited to the derails of construction and to the arrangement of the components or the steps set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The various alternatives or combinations of the features shown or described herein may be incorporated into other embodiments and practiced and carried out in various ways, which might be apparent to those skilled in the art once the information herein is reviewed. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description, and should not be regarded as limiting in any fashion. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other furniture type ballistic shields for carrying out the several purposes of the present disclosed device and method. It is important, therefore, that the embodiments, objects and claims herein, be regarded as including such equivalent construction and methodology insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.